Human Nature
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Lance's always been almost disgusted by humans. Is it possible he changes his mind? Yaoi Neochampionshipping Lance/Steven POV
1. Lance

**Author's note:** Happy Sunday to everyone! (Shit, I fucked today's Saturday -.-) I wrote this fic trying to focus on the character's personalities from the manga, I tried to took only the personalities. The plot is entirely invented and has almost nothing to share with the original story. I hope you'll enjoy this.

**Disclaimers:** Do I really have to say once again that I don't own a fuck about pokèmon? Well, let's state that I will never own the rights, and I'll change my disclaimers when I'm so rich I can buys some rights!

* * *

We're locked at the top of this stupid mountain, Team Magma and Team Aqua took every single Pokemon away from us, and now I'm here locked with this man. Steven Stone. I've always felt apathetic towards him. A guy who died after controlling the Regis and then taken back to life by Celebi.

Fate made us meet, it was casualty, I went to beat the shit out all those assholes they call themselves Team Aqua and Team Magma, but the bastards had everything planned better than I imaged, I was knocked out.

Now that I opened my eyes I can see a campfire, with Steven Stone sitting opposite to me, he's smirking "You decided to wake up, eventually"

"Don't do sarcasm, we're in the shit to the neck"

He chuckles and crosses his arms "So, what do you suggest we do now?"

He is staring at the upcoming blizzard outside "Move now before the storm rages, isn't that obvious?" with that, I stand up and make my way out, he tries to protest, but then follows me, there's nothing else he can do.

I usually don't bear other people's presence with me, at least, Steven doesn't talk very much. But I the way he considers himself something strong makes me upset. I could see him walking with crossed arms desperately looking for warmth.

We walk for something like three hours, then we decided to rest in a cove. His lips are blue but he pretends to feel nothing. Liar. Why do I have to find myself collaborating with idiots? At least as soon as this mission is accomplished each of us had his road to go, and I won't be forced to see him again. Right now he's useful to me because he knows lots of Team Aqua and Team Magma plans, and it gives me advantage, there are pokèmon that are suffering for their purposes and I need to set them free. I know that when we'll get our pokèmon back, Steven would be helpful for me, I know the power he and his steel pokèmon have. (even if I don't like the way he treats them , I think he uses them just as tools like al the other trainers in the world)

He light another campfire and collapses on the ground, meanwhile, there's a blizzard outside, it's impossible to just stick my nose out of this cavern.

By the weak light of the campfire I can notice hints of scars on his arms. I know he's a fighter, I've seen him fight, and even though he's quite shorter and less toned than me, the glimpse of rage in his eyes could make my Tyranitar shiver.

I can't sleep. As a dragon tamer, I have some problems with snow, and now that I notice, he's settled pretty far from the campfire too.

I stare at him sleeping, his features have softened half-curled into a ball, he uses one arm as a pillow, while the other is folded so that his hand is in front of his mouth.

He looks like a baby in the cradle.

I feel a smile painting up on my face. What? Why? Maybe is for the silly position he's in. I don't know, like I don't know either why my eyes are plastered on him, not that there's something else to stare at…

I lay on my back and force myself to sleep, after several attempts, I finally succeed it.

When I wake up the storm is over and I found Steven in the access staring at the horizon

"We have to move east, there's a path that goes down the mountain, it's not exactly like a stair but at least we don't have to risk our lives climbing down rocks with no ropes"

"You lead"

We walk in silence, as we don't have anything to share. And I don't know why my eyes are still plastered on him, I've never spent all this time alone with another human.

To my surprise, he stops and turns around "Is there something wrong with me? My clothes are ripped? I have a Spinarak climbing on my back?"

"Stone, are you freaking out?"

He chuckles "Do you think I'm an idiot? You've been staring at me since yesterday night. Honestly, if you have something to say, shot it. I hate people that send subliminal messages"

I am stunned, how did he notice I was staring while asleep?

I'm not too bothered by his affirmation, but by the fact that me myself can't give an answer. Why was I staring? I decide to lie, at least he would stop being a pain in the ass.

" I could get no sleep, and I hope that watching you doing it would be helpful"

"Did it work?"

"Yeah"

I see his smirk on me.

"What?"

"Among all the possible excuses, this is one of the most creative a person has never build up. I'll take it for good, but you can't fool me"

That knowing expression, is it possible he knows things on me I can't understand? I don't reply, wanna avoid uncomfortable conversations.

We proceed down the pat, a pretty rocky one, he's agile and moves down like he's walking on the street, I have some more troubles, and my cape doesn't help, it hangs against a branch or what the holy hell is, making me lose my balance, I slip to my ass, and when I think I'm about to hit my head against a trunk I feel a strong hand preventing me to fall "Don't you ever get rid of that cape? We're climbing down a mountain, not shooting a vampire movie!"

"…said the one that pretends to resists freezing temperatures with a cotton shirt!"

He grunts and helps me down, we're in the middle of a pine tree forest now, the one that grows at the sides of the mount. We have to be aware, there are Weepinbell, Geodude and Beedrill everywhere.

"So what's your plan to have our pokèmon back?" I ask

"Well, I know they keep them in an underground passage in Mossdepp City, once we got them back we have to proceed to Meteor Falls, I they are there planning to wake Kyogre and Groudon up again. We must stop them, even if it means I have to lose my life once again"

Even if I don't want to admit it, I'm stunned by his courage, maybe I was wrong with him? He's not so selfish after all, who on Earth is ready to lose his life two times to save both humans and pokèmon?

While walking I hear a strange but familiar noise that raises my alarm up, I turn to face him, he nods. There's a flock of Beedril flying to our direction, angry more than ever.

We run through the forest, until we reach a bunch of rocks, He slips under and I follow, the space is too strict and we are in contact, very close to each other.

His back is practically stick with my chest. He's saying something, but my mind refuses to listen to it, it's like my body is attracted, I can smell him, a sensation never felt before. I wrap my hands on his arms, he squirms under my attack, but says nothing, he just keeps on staring the outside to ensure the pokèmon are gone away.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, I was like drunken, and could think straight, until his firm shake to set him free makes me stumble back to reality "Fear, Lance?"

"Stop with these bullshits, your head was practically out, if one of them attacked you, I'd be ready to retreat you inside!"

This time he laughs "Damn it, Lance! You're the king of creative excuses!"

With an effort, we slip away from our position. To proceed with the trip, he's forward, and sometimes he turns back to ensure if I am staring or not. What the hell is wrong? I'm doing nothing bad!

We arrive in what I suppose is the middle of the forest, he stares at a high pine tree, then looks at me "Lift me up, I need to reach that branch so I can see were to head"

I cup my hands so he can put his foot on them, he takes a firm grip on my shoulders not to lose balance, after few seconds, he wraps his hands on a branch and with a powerful pull from his forearms he's on the tree now, climbing like an Aipom.

He stays up there for about ten minutes, before he's sat on the branch he climbed to, as instinct told me, I stretch my arms out, helping him to climb off.

"So?"

He points west "There, there's a spot where pines are growing brown needles, once we get there, we need to proceed all the way north and we're out of here, if we hurry, we can achieve it for the end of the day2 he then sighs "If I still have Metagross, we'd reach out this in less than five minutes"

"Here it is! I wish you don't meet me anymore when all this story is over, Stone! I hate people like you, using pokèmon just as tools"

"No Lance, you hate people in general. Everything different from pokèmon disgusts you, and sorry if I let myself to, but this is a pretty strict minded way to see things. I don't use my pokèmon as a tool, as you may think"

"So, using it to find stupid precious gems doesn't mean using it as a tool?"

He turns sharp eyes to me "Using Dragoinite to complete the aim of exterminating human race isn't using it as a tool?"

No one has never touched this point, I am silent, he lowers his head and chuckles "I knew that, I don't know what's wrong with your past, I can swear you had to deal with disgusting people, but you can't put everyone into the same basket"

"My pokèmon love me"

"And so do mine!"

"You say this just because that poor creatures have never had the courage of rebelling to you. Without them you're useless like the most of people!"

Now is his turn to stay silent "You know, you will regret to have said this" His tone is on the half between bitterness and amusement, I don't know how to handle it.

We avoided the subject until we're out of the forest, according to what he said, there's still the last cave to pass and then we are in Mossdepp City.

I feel my muscles and bones aching due to efforts of the day.

And I can't think anything but lay down and sleep, tiredness is killing me.

When I wake up, Steven is gone, he is nowhere in sight. I get up and go to look for him, that asshole must have been offended by what I said yesterday, and now he's gone so I can regret about my sentence. Screw that, I'm perfectly able to get out of a stupid cave on my own!

Before I can make a step inside, I hear him calling from a rock up above my head "Don't enter there, it's a blind alley, get on here!"

I do as he asks, and my cape throws tantrums once again, he wraps my arm and heaves me up to the rock "If you don't get rid of that damned cape on your own, I swear I set it on fire, even if it's not my element!"

I glare at him, picking up a fight it's not exactly the best thing to do at the moment.

Mossdepp City is as lively as always, all the people ignores what's going on under their feet, stupid humans.

He shows me the way, there's an hidden underground passage, with extreme quickness he gets rid of two grunts before they could do anything different. I secure the two grunts binding them while he gets our pokeballs back.

"Here you are, now come, follow me"

"Where are we going"

"We're getting some rest, we're acting tonight and have to gain a spark of energy back"

His house is deserted, I deduce he lives on his own, there are rocks everywhere, several kind of precious gems and machinery I've never seen before.

He lets his pokèmon out of the pokèballs and feeds them, Metagross is pretty happy to see his trainer again, maybe was he right? All his pokèmon show affection towards him.

I'm here, staring again like a moron, he waves a hand towards me "Hey, let your pokèmon out, they need to eat too, I guess"

He's right, I don't think Team Magma was worried about feeding them.

"I'm going to get a shower, If you're hungry or whatever there's the kitchen, and my bedroom is there"

"I'll wait for you to finish, need to wash myself before going to bed"

When he goes away, I notice Metagross glaring at me, I try to use my power to communicate with it, but it's strangely useless, I can't succeed it.

_I think it's worried you could hurt Steven_

This is Dragonite talking

_I don't have the least intention, even if he's a selfish prick_

Metagross intensifies its glare to me, like it's ready to attack from a moment to another

_You shouldn't call him like that in his presence. _

_Well, we're together in this situation, after all. I won't even lay a finger on him, maybe we're not seeing each other ever again after this _

I see Metagross nodding, even if it's still skeptical about my promise.

I hear the bathroom door opening, Steven comes out dressed in what is supposed to be a white silken pajama, the asshole treats himself well.

He goes to the bedroom and comes back with a pile of towels, clean underwear and clothes "Here you are, you aren't allowed to sleep in my bed with those dirty clothes!"

When I'm finished with the shower, I feel the urge of a bed under my ass, I'm used to rocks and grass as mattresses, but I enjoy softness sometimes.

The bedroom is small, it's pretty essential for what Steven could allow himself, it's small and there's just a bedside table, a little wardrobe and a single bed, he's already laid down, eyes half closed, I sit on the bed, he must feel I'm there, 'cause he scoots aside, leaning his back against the wall.

I stare at him for a long moment, his breath softly tickles against my neck, and I could feel his heartbeat too. Again, my body reacts without my control, as I scoot closer and bury my face in his hair to let his smell fulfill my lungs.

He opens his eyes "I thought you were disgusted by people like me, Lance" he says, raising his face to make an eye contact with me, I could see an evil smirk on his lips "Well…I guess I was wrong…" I swallow nervously, this guy is proving my nerves hard. He raises his head bringing his lips to mine, I can feel his tongue caressing my mouth, but not going for a kiss "Let me tell you one thing…" he whispers as he takes my hand to his mouth and sucks my fingers, then he reach my ear to bite and lick it slightly "…I'm not a sex toy…" he nibbles my neck making me almost moan "…I know how you see people…" he raises up, pinning me to the mattress, his legs straddling to both my sides, he leans over once more to bite at my lower lip "…And I won't let you use me and then throw me away, people do have feelings, and having them broken hurts…" with that, he ends his torture on me, stands up and reaches the door "I'm gonna sleep on the couch, you'd better take some rest too"

Now I'm left here, frustrated. His latest words echoed in my mind.

_I won't let you use me and then throw me away_.

Is it what I was about to do? Use and throw? Inside me I can sense that I'm not sure if I was about to, I don't know if I am serious or not.

_People do have feelings_

Am I having deep feelings towards him? To a _human_? Maybe all my ideas were just wrong.

_And having them broken hurts_

Yeah, it fucking hurts, I'm wounded inside, now I understand, my hate towards him, was just a coverage to a deep admiration I felt from the first time our gazes crossed. Now I am the selfish one.

I'm waken up by a cape thrown to my bed "Come on, let's hurry, we have a mission to accomplish, don't you remember?"

He is the usual half-cold one, he acts like nothing happened few hours ago, and it tears me inside. But right now feelings are not a priority, we have some crooks to ruin.

We enter the Meteor Falls, as expected, there are just few grunts, and we get rid of them easily. We need to find the heads of the plan, which are probably hidden behind the falls, there we find Archie and Maxie, a devilish smirk on their faces "Look at who we have here, the dragon tamer and the steel kid" issues the Team Aqua boss.

Steven takes a step forward "You won't wake them up again! I'm ready to fight, even to lose my life once again if it's necessary!"

Before we know, they send out their Houndoom and Wailord against us "That's too late you poor dreamers! The orbs are placed, what do you want to do?"

I look to Steven "Go get the orbs before it's too late, I'll get rid of those two idiots!"

"Are you sure you could achieve it?"

"Don't question and do as I said! Move!" I growl, he nods and after a while he's vanished.

I call out Dragonite and Gyarados, and I easily get rid of them, even thanks to my pokèmon rage against them for having separated us.

A powerful Earthquake shakes the ground I'm about to get away, but where is Steven?

I call his name aloud several times "I'm here!"

I hear his voice from the top of the falls, Dragonite lifts me up there, and I see him that is shaking to keep the orbs separated his pokeballs lay at his feet "Lance, take them away!"

"You're gonna die! Let me and my pokemon help you!"

"It's useless… " his voice is cracking with pain "We're all gonna die, Lance! Get the fuck out of here! A multiple sacrifice is pointless! Stop being an idiot and save them!"

I hurry to take the pokèballs from his feet and run on the opposite side, then I stop at the entrance

_Dragonite_

I call and it turns to face me, I handle the pokèballs to it

_Take them and fly away! _

It hesitates

_Listen to me and fly! _

I know I'm acting like a fool, but I push it away, out of the falls, then I turn back and run were Steven is.

He's lying on the floor, the orbs are gone, the world is safe, but not ourselves, the earthquake is growing in power, the cave is gonna collapse from a moment to another, there's no time to waste.

"What the hell are you doing still here, you're gonna die you idiot!" I take him in my arms and run to an exit on the top of the falls "I won't let you die alone!"

I realize it's too late, we're high and the floor under our feet is collapsing, here a stone under my foot moves, I lose my balance and we both fall, I'm not letting go of him.

I see the threatening ground coming closer and closer, we're about to crash down but we stop a few feet from the ground, seems that my cape is entangled on the branch of a tree. Giving myself a last effort, I ease him down and then get free from the grip, he lays almost motionless, I feel weaker and weaker as I kneel down beside him, his breathing his heavy, painful, I can feel tears running down my eyes.

He smiles and raises a hand to strike my cheek "You have feelings too. I knew that"

I lay beside him, I can't afford to stay up anymore, our arms entwined together, or heads no more apart as we exchange what could be the only and last kiss of our life.

I open my eyes, I'm in a rather familiar room, who brought me back to Steven's place? I make as to move, but someone beside me prevents me to do that, I look down to see Steven asleep in the half-light.

I'm sure he felt the movement but he's too tired to even move an eyelid. I lay down again, letting him nuzzle and nestle on my chest.

_Lance, you're awake. You know we were worried!_

This voice is rather unfamiliar to me, I turn to see Metagross staring at us, he decided to talk with me, at last

_You brought us here?_

_Sure! You think we would let you two die in the forest? Luckily Dragonite was able to lift the both of you up without hurting you further, we thought you two were dead! Why did you send us away? We could have helped you escape almost without wounds! _

_We were worried you would be hurt too. _

Metagross raises his eyes to the ceiling and does what it's supposed to be a sigh.

_You and the stubborn prick that lays in your arms are really meant to belong to each other! _

With that, Metagross leaves shutting the door behind it.

I look down to see Steven opening his eyes slightly "Hey…" I whisper brushing his silver locks aside "Are we alive?"

"I think yes"

He yawns "Who'd ever said that stupid cape of yours would have been useful sometimes?"

I can't help but chuckle, he's so different from the last time we talked "How do you feel?"

"My back hurts, my head hurts, my limb hurt, my muscles hurt. But I can't complain. My heart is full of health" he gives me a smile, before continuing "I'm glad you've changed your mind Lance, I've always trusted you and, I'm sorry for yesterday's teasing-torture, but I needed to shake your feelings awake"

I smile again and lower my head to catch his lips "I love you, Lance" he whispers as we break.

Time to prove my braveness, to push my bonds to something I've always repressed, I brush my nose against his and hold his gaze "I love you, Steven"


	2. Steven

**Author's note: **Well, this wasn't supposed to happen, but, I read the first chapter again and again (leaving out the fact that I didn't check it for good after writing and the document seems a battle field….SHAME ON ME), and I wasn't pretty satisfied with that, so I decided to write the same story under Steven's point of view…Well, I pretended some pokèmon were from MT. Silver, when in reality they aren't, can you pretend too for me pleaaaseee? [Makes puppy eyes]

So I succeeded to publish it before the end of the week, cool!

**Disclaimer: **See whatever I wrote in other fics for this session.

* * *

It just happened. Fate? Luck? I don't know honestly, the fact is that now I'm locked on the peak of this mountain with a misanthropic dragon tamer.

I've been aware about Team Magma and Team Aqua plans for quite long ago now. Since I've been brought back to life, I had no other thoughts in my head rather than make this foolishness stop.

I knew they were aiming to settle something at the Meteor Falls, everything was planned, I needed to act on surprise, get rid of all the grunts and lock Meteor Fall's entrance before they could get the orbs.

What I didn't consider was that the grunts had an army of pokèmon taken directly from Mt. Silver. They must have caught them during my "absence". That was the reason I found Lance there, he went to retrieve the pokèmon back to their native place and cut every single head of the grunts in the hideout. As soon as I saw him, I had a spark of hope we would be together in the battle, and it was. But everything turned useless, Aggron and Metagross were put K.O. by the fourth couple of Rapidash they battled, while his Dragonite and Gyarados passed out after the sudden attack of Weavile and Raichu. We didn't have time to call our other monsters from the team that they knocked us out as well.

I came to senses as soon as the freezing air touched my neck, I had to carry his fainted body in a cave, set a campfire and pray for the best.

Out of all the people I think I could finish locked on the peak of a mountain with, Lance was surely the most unlikely I thought. Even if he helped me with the Teams, I'm sure he would not like being with me, he's such a lonely person as far as I know, and not exactly the most trusty one, I heard he set a city on fire just with the excuse of looking for something. He's a troublemaker himself, even if his aims aren't completely bad. The only problem is that all he could see are pokèmon, humans are such rubbish on the Earth. I agree with the fact that is unfair treating pokèmon like tools, but I think that seeing people like rubbish isn't better.

He slowly opens his eyes, after what I believe it's an hour we're in the cave.

"You decided to wake up, eventually!"

He forces himself up and almost growls to me "Don't do sarcasm, we're in the shit to the neck"

I can't help but laugh a little, nice way to thank a person who prevented yourself from freezing!

Talking about that, I feel the coldness outside increasing, peeking out, I realize a Blizzard is about to outrage "So, what you suggest we do now?" I ask, hoping he wouldn't suggest to move outside.

"Move now before the storm rages, isn't that obvious?" he doesn't even finish the sentence that he's already out. Holy shit! Didn't dragons hate the cold? I try to put together some excuses to take him back in, but he's thickheaded, everything would be useless. All I can do is follow.

Damned him and his ideas, I feel like a popsicle! And my cotton shirt doesn't help, I try to cross my arms and rub them for warmth. I'm not usually one who sees himself like a superhero or something, but his heavy eyes on me are freaking me out. Ok, I'm not physically strong like he is, I'm also shorter! That doesn't mean I'm not worth to walk beside him.

After three hours of walking, in my mind I'm still begging Latios to put some sense in Lance. It's foolish: the blizzard is growing in power, we will fly away like Drifloon if we don't find a repair soon!

Luckily we find a cove and I lose no time in throwing myself in it, I lit another campfire, I'm frozen to the bone! And what the hell is this staring mania? Ok, I feel cold, but it's normal, isn't it? I keep distant from the fire, as a steel type trainer I'm not so confident with it, just close enough to let few eat melt the ice in my body down.

I feel tired, dead tired but I can't succeed to sleep properly, the only way to try is to lay and close eyes, sleep will overcome eventually.

Eyes on me, I can feel them, but they are different from the ones before, they were critical, cynic, expecting me to say how much I was weak. Right now he's just staring, I don't think there's a reason to it. I can hear his breath slowly calming down for the previous agitation of the storm.

From the rim of my almost completely closed eyes, I could catch the shadow of a smile building in his face. A _smile_, from _Lance_. The emotionless dragon tamer shows a smile towards me? Doesn't matter how hard he would be denying it, maybe there's a heart under that heavy shield of dragon scales? Thoughts assault me and I finally get my sleep.

Again, I'm the first to wake up. He lays on his side, an hand folded as to scratch someone. This man never calms down, even when he sleeps!

Noticing the storm is over and there's a weak sun outside, I decide to go out and have quick check of the zone. I can recognize it as I went here some years ago looking for hidden rubies. If I'm not mistaken, there must be a path to go down the mountain without climbing down bare rocks, not that I'm not used to but the prick decided to wear his cape and don't take it off. I like his way to be unique but everything has a borderline!

I don't know how long I've been staring outside before I feel his hand on my shoulder shaking me back to reality. His face puzzled and annoyed.

"We have to move east, there's a path that goes down the mountain, it's not exactly a stair, but at least we don't have to risk our lives climbing down rocks with no ropes"

He nods "You lead"

The dragon tamer giving me a little of trust? I was expecting him to rush out of the cove leaving me panting behind, maybe he's just stressed out.

As we keep on walking, I can feel his gaze on me, the same he gave while I was laid down, I have my doubt this guy is attracted to me. I smirk to myself, maybe playing with him trying to shake some human emotions back in him is not a bad idea.

I stop and turn to face him, he's staring questioningly now "Is there something wrong with me? My clothes are ripped? I have a Spinarak climbing on my back?"

He growls back, but I don't miss to see a quick and small insecurity in his voice "Stone, are you freaking out?"

I can't hold back a little chuckle "Do you think I'm an idiot? You've been staring at me since yesterday night. Honestly, if you have something to say, shot it. I hate people that send subliminal messages."

I look at his reaction delightfully, he's stunned, and I guess that little bight of pink near his nose isn't due to the temperature. He's taking time to build an excuse up.

"I could get no sleep, and I hope that watching you doing it would be helpful"

Oh my god. This excuse is what I could have expected from a girl or someone younger and less self-confident. But not from him.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah"

And he stubbornly keeps on his line…I am astonished!

"What?" he says irritated

"Among all the possible excuses, this is one of the most creative a person has never build up. I'll take it for good but you can't fool me"

I must have proven him hard with my sword words. He falls silent, I can swear he is ashamed for showing something he's not used to.

Poor guy, maybe it isn't even his fault if he has grown up the devil he is. I can't hide the fact that this cold and mean man interests me, and not in the scientific meaning of the word. This guy is pretty amazing, and I like the few and rare affection he shows towards me.

While we cross the path, his cape entangles in something, making him slip on his ass, I take a firm grip on his hand. That damned cape "Don't you ever get rid of that cape? We're climbing down a mountain, not shooting a vampire movie!"

"…Said the one that pretends to resist freezing temperatures with a cotton shirt!"

He does have a point. But I wear this every single day, I wasn't expecting to find myself on a mountain! I know he wasn't either, but that cape is uncomfortable also for the aim that brought him to the hideout.

I help him down with a grunt, it's not the case of complaining about clothes.

Finally we reach the pine forest that grows at the sides of the mountain, we're at a good point. We must be aware of all the wild pokemon on the surroundings, especially since we haven't our pokèmon with us.

"So, what's your plan to have our pokemon back?" he asks casually

"Well, I know they keep them in an underground passage in Mossdepp City, once we got them back we have to proceed to Meteor Falls, they are there planning to wake Kyogre and Groudon up again. We must stop them, even if it means I have to lose my life once again"

His reaction at my last sentence is really welcome to me, there's silent admiration in his eyes. Admiration that I pretend not to notice, he would never admit this feeling.

My thoughts are interrupted by an armful sound. Beedrill, an enraged Beedrill flock is coming closer. He looks at me, he might know the noise as well, I nod as we start to run in the middle of the forest. The last thing I need right now is to have a bruised body.

I look around, where the hell is that damned bunch of rocks I used to find repair at nights? I run breathless, occasionally looking back to me to be sure he's still with me.

There! Behind a berry bush I noticed the entrance of the small cove, with no hesitation, I slip inside, scrolling myself aside to make space for him, he's not late and follows me inside.

The pit is small, my backside is plastered to his chest.

"We must have passed near a place where they have laid eggs. Even if I've already been here, they always change the place, damn it! It's the second time it happens! They look like are more than…."

My words are cut off by the sudden feeling of strong hands around me, I'm sure I can feel the heat in his touch, his heart skipping a beat…affection? I dare not say it loud, I repress my instinct to turn around and face him, see what his eyes say, but I rather not. It's not the case, after all.

It's better I get rid of this grip before things blow up, I shake myself free "Fear Lance?"

Congratulations to me and my wide mouth.

"Stop with these bullshits, your head was practically out, if one of them attacked you, I'd be ready to retreat you inside!"

Nice excuse, this is most believable that the first. Anyway I can't hold back my laughs. Stupid prod dragon tamer " Damn it, Lance! You are the king of creative excuses!"

I slip out the rocks with a small effort, he follows me.

I need to reach the huge pine tree to have a better view on where to lead, I knew there we some landslides last year, so maybe several passage I knew have been locked.

I still feel his gaze on me, and my body turns from time to time. He's clearly pissed off of my sudden looks, I can read it on his face.

After what I suppose were three kilometers of walking, we arrived to the huge tree. Damn it, the lower branch is too high for me to reach. The others must have fallen, I look towards him "Lift me up, I need to reach that branch so I can see were to lead"

He helps me rising up and I easily climb on the three, its branches are strong. I reach the top of the tree. Perfect, there's a wide view. The passage on the south is collapsed down. The wooden bridge on the east isn't there anymore. The only way is going west, there's a passage which is almost untouched. I climb down to find him stretching his arms towards me. Offering help without having me to ask, we're improving.

I slid down staying attached to the branch with my arms until I feel his wrapping my waist, I leave my grip and he eases me down with an unexpected gentleness, I have a suspicion he's still acting by instinct, that his mind isn't still aware of what he is doing.

"So?"

He asks expectantly, I point him the direction "There, there's a spot where pines are growing brown needles, once we get there, we need to proceed all the way north and we're out of here, if we hurry, we can achieve it for the end of the day" I have to add with a sigh, after the realization of the length of time we need to be out "If I still have Metagross, we'd reach out this in less than five minutes"

I notice his eyes turning sharp to me "Here it is! I wish you don't meet me anymore when all this story is over, Stone! I hate people like you, using pokèmon just as tools"

I feel bitter about his affirmation, I was sure something in him was changing, but I notice his main nature still stands strong, ready to peek out in every moment; proven on my nerves, I answer as my mind tells me to.

"No Lance, you hate people in general. Everything different from pokèmon disgusts you, and sorry if I let myself to, but this is a pretty strict minded way to see things. I don't use my pokèmon as a tool, as you may think"

"So, using it to find stupid precious gems doesn't mean using it as a tool?"

"Using Dragoinite to complete the aim of exterminating human race isn't using it as a tool?"

Here . I said it, he's startled, confused, I surely have put all his believes to doubt, but damn it! He needs to open his eyes.

"I knew that, I don't know what's wrong with your past, I can swear you had to deal with disgusting people, but you can't put everyone into the same basket"

"My pokèmon love me" he tries to excuse himself, but I was ready for this.

"And so do mine!"

"You say this just because that poor creatures have never had the courage of rebelling to you. Without them you're useless like the most of people!"

Does he really think this? Well, my pokèmon are fine with me, his words don't put the least doubt on my heart. I decide not to take his ideas amiss, I can't pretend to change him from a moment to another. But it's clear like fresh water he is saying this just to protect himself from showing feelings. I just spit out the truth .

"You know you will regret to have said this"

He falls silent, I hit the spot once again.

We still have some hours of walk left.

When we reach the passage, is already night "This is the last cave to pass and then we are in Mossdepp City" I doubt he listens to me as he throws himself on the ground, clearly knocked out.

I think the harder part was making him figure out some of his feelings. His expression is more relaxed now than the other times.

I feel the morning light waking me up, he's still asleep. I get out the little cove we used as a recover to look around the cave. I think I remembered it to be closed. And it is, a blind alley.

There's another entrance upper to this. And I'm not wrong, this tunnel would take us directly to Mossdepp City. I stare at the landscape for some moments.

When I find Lance entering the cave I discarded few moments ago.

"Don't enter there, it's a blind alley, get on here!"

He wraps his hands on the rocks to pull him up, and the cape acts again, gripping to some pointy rock, he's about to lose his balance, but luckily I hold his stretched arm and heave him, almost growling my hate towards that piece of fabric "If you don't get rid of that damned cape on your own, I swear I set it on fire, even if it's not my element!"

He just gives me a mortal glare, but at least he doesn't answer.

The trip to Mossdepp City Is harder than I thought, the cave must have undergone changes, as several of the walls are collapsed.

When we are out, I guide him to the underground passage in the city with no hesitation, we need to have our pokèmon back. As I expected there are just a pair of grunt I get rid of easily, then I leave Lance to secure them somewhere aside as I finally collect our pokèballs back. I handle him his.

"Here you are, now come, follow me"

"Where are we going"

"We're getting some rest, we're acting tonight and have to gain a spark of energy back"

He inspects my house with attention while I let my pokèmon out and feed them, they are so happy of having me back! Metagross glares at the intruder who is examining my collections of Sapphires on the wall.

I turn around as Metagross asks for attention, he wants more food, effectively he must have had a lack of nutrition these days. As I turn to fulfill the bowl again, I can feel him staring at me again.

I guess he doesn't notice that now I'm staring at him back asking for attention, I weave him an hand, hoping he could fall back to reality.

"Hey, let your pokèmon out. They need to eat too, I guess"

During the process of taking more bowls for his pokèmon too, my nose accidentally peeks the smell coming from my armpit, damn it. How much I missed the water and soap on my skin.

"I'm going to get a shower, If you're hungry or whatever, there's the kitchen, and my bedroom is there"

"I'll wait for you to finish, need to wash myself before going to bed"

Right observation, I wouldn't like someone dirt to get inside my bed.

I don't know what's going on in the other room, he is not speaking with his pokemon, neither making the least noise. That man is a mystery… now that I think about it, isn't he the one who could communicate with pokèmon? I hope Metagross wouldn't tell him things about my private life.

I slip my pajama on and take some clean towels and cloth for him too.

I offer him a small smile, handling him the clean clothing "Here you are, you aren't allowed to sleep in my bed with those dirty clothes!"

I leave him to his ministrations and crawl myself to bed. I missed the soft mattress under my aching back!

The small pressure on the bed is a signal he's here, I roll aside, without bothering to open my eyes, to make room for him.

Warmness, we are almost touching, I can feel his breath changing rhythm, growing faster. Then he moves and buries his head in my hair. Damn it.

I wanted it, I can feel I still want it. But I'm not sure he is ready for this, to be selfish and honest, I am afraid he would get away due to the shame of having be so attached with another human. And no, I don't want to lose him.

His feelings need to be awaken properly before doing further moves…and I have few ideas on how doing it.

"I thought you were disgusted by people like me, Lance" I manage to say quietly, raising my head to face him "Well…I guess I was wrong.." he is nervous, yet he stays still, this is a good sign.

I lick his lips gently, I can feel them opening slightly, begging for more, but I won't. Not yet.

"Let me tell you one thing…"

I take his hands and suck on his fingers, still he isn't rebelling to my attack, I shift my head higher to play with his earlobe "…I'm not a sex toy.." I continue whispering as I move down to nibble at his neck, now I can feel him proving himself hard not to react, he can't hide he's enjoying this "…I know how you see people…" I say as I pin him to the bed and bite his lower lip "…And I won't let you use me and then throw me away, people do have feelings, and having them broken hurts…"

Oh, right. He is answering, I can see his heart and mind are slowly connecting with his body reactions.

Few stains of sweat are plastered on his forehead and his blush is pretty evident, as well as the hard thing I feel against my hip. I can end my therapy session now. All I have to do is wait. I can use the couch for tonight. I give him a glance over the shoulder before leaving "I'm gonna sleep on the couch, you'd better take some rest too"

I hope my plan worked.

I'm not surprised to find him still asleep when I wake up. I take the cape from the chair he left it and throw it on his sleeping figure, he bolts awake "Come on, let's hurry, we have a mission to accomplish, don't you remember?"

I try to apply the coldest tone I can.

As I expected, at the entering of Meteor falls there are just few grunts. We get rid of them easily, until we face Maxie and Archie in front of us, grinning "Look at who we have here, the dragon tamer and the steel kid"

What a pompous asshole!

"You won't wake them up again! I'm ready to fight, even to lose my life once again if it's necessary!"

They release Houndoom and Wailord against us "That's too late you poor dreamers! The orbs are placed, what do you want to do?"

I'm ready to send Metagross and Aggron out to fight, but Lance's Imperative tone prevents me to

"Go get the orbs before it's too late, I'll get rid of those two idiots!"

"Are you sure you could achieve it?"

"Don't question and do as I said! Move!"

I run to the upper floor of the cavern, damn it, the orbs are already reacting, the only way to avoid the worse is to keep them separated, if they collide, Kyogre and Groudon will come out again, and there's nothing I can do this time. I know the effort I'm doing is probably bringing me to die, but one single life is better than millions.

The only bitterness is that my pokèmon are still with me, and they have to be swallowed in something they're not involved into. The ground is shaking under my feet.

My arms are hurting badly, damn it, I'm disappointed to leave Lance before of the time, but at least I'm going away with the sureness of having given him a better life.

I hear him calling my name, maybe he could escape with my pokèmon "I'm here!"

I regret to shout. My lungs now are aching. The orbs are lowering their pressure, just some more struggle and they would have gone away.

I can see him arriving from my back "Lance, take them away!"

He keeps himself in place "You are gonna die! Let me and my pokèmon help you!"

I feel my arms giving out, but I can't do it, not right now "It's useless, we're all gonna die Lance! Get the fuck out of here! A multiple sacrifice is pointless! Stop being an idiot and save them!"

My screams must have convinced him, as he collects my pokèballs and runs away.

I feel my body burning, I scream as I push the two orbs away, they disappear with a lighting. I feel I can't take it anymore, the cave is collapsing above me, here, I'm ready to die again.

I can hear steps coming, Lance is still here? I growl in anger as he comes closer to me and picks me up off of the floor "What the hell are you doing still here, you're gonna die, you idiot!"

The entrance of the cave is collapsed and he quickly searches for another exit "I won't let you die alone!"

Feelings, _his _feelings…he is changed so deep he is ready to sacrifice himself for a human being like I am.

Now we're outside the Meteor Falls, the Earthquake becomes stronger when I hear him gasp and we are both flying directly to split to the ground. His arms around me are strong more than ever.

When he, or better, his cape does something I would never expect on a moment like this. It entangles itself with a branch few inches before the ugly death overcomes us.

Somehow he manages to ease the both of us down. He's almost fainted, he kneels besides me, crying. What a honoring creature he has become, despite the pain I feel, I can't help but smile as I make an effort to raise my arm and strike his cheek, I can feel a tear forming on my eye too "You have feelings too. I knew that."

He shakes and falls down, entwining his arms with mine, or foreheads touching, now it is the moment where I feel the true spark, as I close my eyes and let our lips and tongues meet.

I have to admit, if I have to die, I can't say I am sad right now.

I feel some movement beside me, I slightly open my eyes to see Lance's body near mine. What happened? I don't know, if it is a dream, I want to keep on sleeping, make it last forever. I move my head from the pillow to the warmth of his chest. Delicious smell filling me.

I hear the door opening behind me, by the movement it must be Metagross, why is it here?

Peeking up a little I could notice Lance is staring at it. These two are talking to each other with their minds.

I wanna see clear through all of this, is this dream or reality?

Lance notices I am waking up "Hey…" he pushes a lock of my hair aside, I'm still confused "Are we alive?"

"I think yes" he offers me a little smile, wonderful.

"Who'd ever said that stupid cape of yours would have been useful sometimes?" he laughs lightly at my joke, his hands keep on toying with my hair "How do you feel?"

He is speaking do sweetly, although I can't help but complain, I know I'm gonna hate myself for this

"My back hurts, my head hurts, my limb hurt, my muscles hurt. But I can't complain. My heart is full of health" done, he's blushing slightly now, I think I have something to apologize for "I'm glad you've changed your mind Lance, I've always trusted you and, I'm sorry for yesterday's teasing-torture, but I needed to shake your feelings awake"

My thoughts stop as his answer comes as a kiss to my lips, intense, passionate, perfect. I can't lie, and out of my mouth it comes spontaneous "I love you, Lance" I state looking at him straight in his eyes.

He is hesitant for a moment, then his nose brushes mine, making me turn red this time.

And I'm almost moved to tears when he finally says it "I love you, Steven"


End file.
